An Omen of a Better Age
by Potter47
Summary: Out of all the days to come to Hogsmeade, he happened to - “Severus, please, come in.” Dumbledore’s calm voice shook him out of his thoughts.


An Omen of a Better Age  


_Potter47 _

Severus Snape did not know why he was in Hogsmeade, that unusually cool August day. All he knew was that he had awoken this morning, dressed, and apparated to the village by Hogwarts School.

He passed the post office, and the joke shop. All the other places you could usually find students. Obviously none were there today, as it was summer, and something seemed clearly missing from the town.

He walked aimlessly through the crowd, looking for something that he did not quite know. 

It seemed as though he just roamed the village for hours. Eventually he wandered down a side street. He had never seen it in all his years at the school, but he felt drawn there now. 

There was an inn, at the top of the street. An odd sign hung above the door, depicting boar's severed head, and its surrounding blood. It creaked as he walked up to it, swaying in the cool breeze.

The Hog's Head.

He made his way inside the door, to see a small and dingy room, with the smell of goats in the air. It was impossible to see through the window in the front, and it only let a limited amount of light into the dirty pub.

He walked up to the bar. The man standing behind it seemed to be dirtying the glass in his hand, instead of the opposite, so he decided to have a butterbeer instead of risking his life for a drink. Bottles were much safer.

"Two sickles," the man grunted.

Severus paid, and took a seat at one of the free stools. Looking around, he saw that the place was nearly empty, apart from a few patrons.

He sat there for a few hours, one drink after another. It was as though he expected something climactic to happen, and was waiting around for it.

__

Ding.

His head turned to the door, on reflex to see who had entered. He noticed at once that it had begun to rain sometime since he had last looked up. It was an odd looking woman, a few years older than he, with spectacles that greatly magnified her eyes. She was draped with shawls, and reminded him of an overgrown insect.

She made her way to the bar, and asked for a room. 

"13," he said, handing her a set of keys from the wall.

She visibly winced. "Alright, if it is the only one available." She took the keys from him after paying, and moved quickly toward the stairs.

After a few minutes, another _ding _sounded from the door. 

Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the door frame. He glanced around the pub, and his gaze lingered for a moment on Severus. His blue stare seemed to burn, and Severus unconsciously rubbed his left arm, avoiding his eyes.

Dumbledore moved over to the bar, and asked, "Have you seen a young witch, about twenty-five or so? By the name of Trelawney?" 

The man nodded and said, "Yeah, in room thirteen. Just got here a few minutes ago."

His mustache quivered at the room number. "Thank you."

The man continued rubbing the glass. It seemed as though he never stopped.

Dumbledore walked toward the stairs and Severus' eyes followed. His master would be happy if he could...overhear, something important. Who knew what Dumbledore was meeting that witch for? It could have something to do with the Order of the Phoenix.

Waiting a minute or two, Severus followed his old Headmaster. 

He reached room thirteen, the three on the door hung upside down, and the one was broken in two.

He stealthily moved toward the door. "Hello Sybil," said Dumbledore kindly.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," her voice sounded odd, as though trying to convince him that she had the inner eye.

Turned out she was. It was a job interview, for the Divination position. Severus had hated Divination. His teacher 'perceived very little aura around him.' 

Dumbledore soon was getting up to leave, and Severus was about to move out of the way, when he heard an odd voice. He rushed back, and saw Trelawney, speaking in a voice most unlike her own.

__

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.... and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." 

Severus' jaw dropped. Talk about luck! Out of all the days to come to Hogsmeade, he happened to -

"Severus, please, come in." Dumbledore's calm voice shook him out of his thoughts. He panicked, and was about to run, when he noticed that Dumbledore's wand was on him.

He slowly moved inside. "What you have just heard, Severus, I cannot let you tell your master." Severus was fully prepared for a memory charm, but it never came.

"I have an offer for you."

His eyes widened.

"You were always a brilliant student, Severus. One of the most brilliant since Voldemort himself. Especially in potions. You easily could of been in Ravenclaw, had it not been for your cunning. It is surely obvious to you what this prophecy means.

"Your master, Voldemort, he can and will fall. Soon. I offer you a chance at redemption. A chance not to fall with him. A chance to come out of this on the right side.

"I am not asking you to lie to Voldemort. Merlin knows that is near impossible. I am asking you to tell a half truth. Tell him that someone will have the power to vanquish him. Tell him about that person, about their parents, and when they will be born. But do not tell him that there would be risk in attacking the One. It may well be his end.

"Join the Order of the Phoenix, Severus. Join the side of Good. For if you do not...you will fall along with your master."

He was correct in saying that Severus was not stupid. He saw the opportunity that lie before him. He saw it as soon as Dumbledore started talking.

"You're asking me to be your spy?" 

He would be. Even if that was not what Dumbledore was asking.

_

~The End~ 

_


End file.
